


A Scarlet Study of Cerulean Skies

by Cheschire_Kaat



Series: A Scarlet Study of Cerulean Skies [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, One Word Prompts, jerza - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2018-10-09 22:09:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10422867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheschire_Kaat/pseuds/Cheschire_Kaat
Summary: A series of drabbles and one-shots about Jellal and Erza; requests/suggestions are open!**Note: - Many of these were originally written in french.- I do not have a beta.- Might be OOC, don't be too surprise.- I am NOT a writer, but I wish to get better at writing and apparently practice helps?





	1. Idolize

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Unbetaed; originally written in French**  
> Rating: G

He idolizes her, and she doesn't know how to feel about that.

He isn't the only one of course. She meets fans in the streets of Magnolia everyday. Some want autographs, others want pictures. One or two have tried to grope her — and she sent them flying, naturally.

But him? It makes her uneasy without however depleasing her.

People see her as a strong warrior, a woman who fears nothing and no one. And that's what she wants people to think. But he knows more than anyone that, deep down, she is nothing but a fragile child who hid under a heavy armor of metal to protect her broken heart from the dangers of this world.

He had seen her during her biggest moments of weakness. He had seen her cry many times, sometimes by his own fault. He had seen her injured, defeated and powerless.

So why the hell does he treat her like a goddess? 

Even with all her flaws, he keeps helping her up, keeps healing her injuries. He keeps kissing her skin, her heck, her jawline, _her lips_ , and whispering in her ear the strength of his love for her.

He keeps repeating her day and night how she is perfect, how he is the luckiest man alive, how she is magnificent, formidable, smart, graceful, extraordinary—.

For him, she is the bright light that guides him through the shadows.

She doesn't understand how he can believe such a thing. She doesn't deserve his praises, because if she has one thing to blame herself for, it was being too weak to save him all those years ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send me your prompts, requests/suggestions are open!


	2. Madness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Unbetaed; originally written in French**  
> Rating: T

It was madness. Simple and pure madness.

But they couldn't help it.

Every evening he'd spend near Magnolia, he'd come visit her. He'd knock — four times, it was their signal — on the windowpane and she'd open for him.

He'd kiss her longly and she'd kiss him back so passionately because _god she missed him_.

And sometimes, it'd degenerate and they'd end up in her bed and they _knew_ that it would all catch them one day but they kept going and the passionate nights happened again and again—.

Until, one day, the test had been positive and their actions hadn't been without consequences anymore.

 

All of this was madness, but she'd make it work.

Somehow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send me your prompts, requests/suggestions are open!


	3. Battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi im not dead

To get away from her. To disappear from her life, to vanish from her thoughts… that had been his resolution.And he had fought teeth and claws to resist to the temptation, _he had_. 

But Erza… she drew him in like a magnet. Whether she knew it or not, she wouldn't let him leave. And, deep down, even if he knew that is was wrong --- that loving him could compromise her reputation, career, success and (god forbid) her security ---, the truth was that these resolves of his did not stand a chance against the entity of power and strenght that was Titania, Queen of the Fairies.

She drew him in like a magnet, yes. He felt as if, even if he completely faded from the surface of the continent… he'd somehow find his way back to her.

If she didn't find HER way back to him first.

 

They'd lost so much, had lost each other as well so many times. But destiny, stubborn as it was, kept making their paths cross.

And he was growing tired to fight fate. 

\-----Maybe it was time to stop. To accept defeat.

 

Maybe it was time to _come home between her arms._


End file.
